notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies (NOTD 2)
Night of the Dead 2 will feature a vast army of enemies all dead set on killing the players. Enemies will be split into different factions, known as human, mechanical, and infested enemies. These enemies forces are not directly allied against the player and it may be possible for them to fight among each other. Each type of enemy will attack the player in its own specific way, forcing teams to adapt their strategies to match their enemies. Stimuli System Rather than just auto targeting the nearest threat, enemies will now use a stimulus system to determine their level of activity. Each unit behavior, from simply walking, to firing weapons and using items, creates an among of noise. When this noise reaches certain intervals it will attract nearby enemies. The different types of enemies react to noise different. Human enemies may not want to engage players, having their own special objectives to carry out. So they will purposefully avoid high noise areas and must be stealthily hunted down. By contrast, infested enemies will flock to noise, and are attracted by the increased noise of more infested moving to their target. This triggers a "Horde Event", a chain reaction of noise that causes all nearby infested to swarm a position until they can be driven back or escaped from. Variance NOTD2 features another new enemy system known as variance. Each enemy unit has several variations of itself modeled off a base unit. These base units are simple and otherwise common enemies such as the humble Walker. They possess little in the way of special abilities and serve mostly as a template for their variant brethren. Variant enemies are special deviations of this base unit. In addition to different stats, they possess new abilities and skills, as well as different models and textures to easily identify them. Infested enemies feature the highest level of variance, due to the rampant virus outbreak, and their variant units are thus known as Mutations. As difficulty increases, fewer and fewer base units will spawn, instead being replaced by an increased frequency variant units appearing. Human and Mechanical variance has not yet been revealed. Enemy Factions The Infested Mutant abominations that seek to destroy the colony and kill the players. They are the primary enemy force which must be stopped. They appear in great numbers and primarily act as cannon fodder. The infested are split in several categories based on their role and general threat levels. Given the infested have low intelligence, a lack of ranged weapons, and generally slow units, they are the easiest enemy type to deal with. They can be corralled with relative easy and this makes them very vulnerable to area of effect weapons and abilities. Infested also make up the majority of Bosses. Zombie Class Infested * Walker - Base Unit * Shambler * Hulk * Roamer * Immortal * Hound - Base Unit * Seeker * Tesla Suicide Class Infested * Buster - Base Unit * Blinder * Creeper * Beast * Splatter Heavy Class Infested * Stalker - Base Unit * Devourer * Dissolver * Centurion * Hoplite * Rhino * Slasher - Base Unit * Racer * Scythe * Slayer Support Class Infested * Brood Mother - Base Unit * Matriarch * Gorgon * Brain Bug - Base Unit * Mastermind * Foreman * Infestor - Base Unit * Parasite Mound - Base Unit Parasite Class Infested * Parasite - Base Unit * Squealer * Slither * Crab * Shredder * Tick Airborne Class Infested * Gargoyle - Base Unit * Harpy * Razorback * Flutter * Shredder * Banshee * Blink * Corona Super Heavy Class Infested * Super Heavy - Base Unit (Does not appear ingame) * Bloodseeker * Bonebreaker * Stonewall * Blitzer * Behemoth Human Enemies No information is present yet and will be added later. Mechanical Enemies No information is present yet and will be added later. Category:NOTD 2 Category:NOTD 2 Enemies